


Chun li's struggle through the web the final chapter

by Vrafter



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: The climax of Chun li and Juri's epic battle. Who will fall and who will stand?





	Chun li's struggle through the web the final chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took two weeks to finish it. Had to finish up a project for school and work towards my graduation it here it is, the finale. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chun li's struggle through the web final chapter 

 

Chun li breaths hard as she feels the tension and the newfound danger of what Juri just said. The world....In shambles.... families.... killed... blood will color the streets and buildings. Chun li realizes she has to stop juri right here and right now.

"Naaaauuuuh...we haven't made it to the final round yet." Juri spits a wad of blood onto Chun li's face, disgusting and infuriating Chun li. Chun li was about to go for a deadly punch to her face until Juri, with a blink of an eye, disappeared from Chun li's sights. Chun li wipes Juri's blood from her face and looks at it in her hands. She clenches her fist with the blood on it with authority and watches as drop after drop falls down to the ground.

"I don't like have people's blood on my hands but if it's yours Juri? I think I will be able to sleep at night. At least every human being on this earth will survive a little longer." Chun li says inside her head as she turns around and makes her way back to the big main room with the machines. She immediately turns her attention to the last door that hasn't been open yet and approaches it swiftly. Before she touch the knob, she got another call incoming from her commander. Without hesitation, she accepted the call and spoke.

"I found out what this machine was and what Juri plans to do with it." Chun li said

"I heard... This goes beyond a code red situation. Chun li... this is your last chance. According to our radar, the machine that has the chemical inside is in the room and front of you and Juri is closing in on it with each second." The commander said.

"Than no time to...." Chun li stopped in mid sentence as she heard a horrifying scream coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like a man. 

"A innocent life is still here. I got to save him before it's too late" Chun li viciously and easily kicks down the door and walks down a long hallway that was connected to the room. As she nears the end of it, there was a strange red aura coming out of nowhere. Chun li doesn't know what this mean but she knew she was getting close. When she got to the end of the hallway, her face was in awe. There was a huge machine sitting a few hundred away from her. In this machine, there was a glass window where you can see some kind of red liquid that resembles the image of blood. Chun li knew this had to be the chemical Juri was talking about. In front of this machine, Juri had a man by his throat. The man had the same attire as the dead bodies she saw earlier on and judging by the cap and badges he had on, he must have been the leader or captain.

"Go to hell, bitch!! The Burning Salvation will Renee this world in our image not yours. You will be dead soon enough!" The man said as he spit on Juri's face. Juri stood there, still holding the man by the throat, not phased at the slightest about the stream of spit running down her face. By the look at her face, it was like she was staring a hole through him. Her face was nothing but pure evil.

 

"You know....for a man who's getting choked by a woman, you talking a lot of SHIT!!" Juri slammed him down in the ground with the force of a god and literally crushed his skull with a hard kick to the back of his head. A splash of blood splatted on her clothes and some got on her face. She wiped some of the blood from her foot and turns her attention to the machine that was a couple of feet away from her.

Chun li has to look away from the whole idea as it was too much for her to handle. Juri is no doubt the most intimidating woman or even person she dealt with next to M.Bison. Fighting the urge to throw up, she ran towards Juri to try to stop her from even touching the machine.

"JURI STOP!! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT SIDE EFFECTS THAT CHEMICAL MIGHT HAVE ON YOUR BODY! I DONT CARE IF WE HAVE TO FIGHT TO ONE OF US BECOMES A CORPSE BUT PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF EVERY LIVING THING ON THIS PLANET, DO NOT TOUCH THE..." Chun li screamed until Juri interrupted her with aggravation and hate in her heart. Juri throw a kick that threw out a purple wave at Chun li. Luckily Chun li dodged it with great reaction.

"THATS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU.. ALL OF YOU ANNOYING LITTLE ROACHES IN THIS PATHETIC WORLD! IM TIRED OF WAITING AND BIDDING MY TIME! PLAY TIME IS OVER MS LI AND YOU WILL BECOME MY FIRST VICTIM!" Juri walked up to the machine with the chemical in it and smashed the glass window. The chemical started oozing out of it onto the ground and Juri started laughing happily knowing that she is close to realizing the destruction she will cause. She lays on the ground repeatedly laughing as the chemical started oozing all over her body.

"......I have no choice than" Chun li said as she reaches for her pistol and charges Juri aiming to kill her before she has a chance to get back up to her feet. Before Chun li was close enough to pull the trigger, a wave of energy pushed her feet into the air that made her crash hard on the ground causing her pistol to leave her hands. Chun li lifted her head up slowly to see Juri making a slow transformation until a different being. Her feng shui eye is completely gone and both of her eyes are red. Her hair grew out long and turned red. She had the appearance of a demon now and Chun li could not believe it but one thing she can believe that it's not over yet. The chances of losing her life is higher now than before but Chun li willing to make a sacrifice. Juri walks towards her slowly, now with a voice of a supernatural being instead of her regular voice.

"Well.. how do you like my new look hmmm? Gotta say red is really my color. Your blood will match it after I'm done wiping you off from existence!" Juri said with a scary tone. Despite being fearful, Chun li noticed blood coming from Juri's eyes. She started wondering if this is part of possible side effects. Juri's body might be taking on toll from the chemical. Chun li has no time to worry about this. Juri has to be stopped. Chun li quickly stood up and ran towards Juri throwing out her legendary Lighting Kicks technique. Her kick lands its mark on Juri but Chun li quickly noticed a problem. Juri wasn't taking any damage from it. Juri stood there with her usual scowl as Chun li continued to kick her but she was not phased. Chun li backed away and looks at Juri with total confusion.

"What did I tell you? I AM INVINCIBLE!!" Juri screams as she swiftly moves behind Chun li and hits Chun li in the middle of her back with her foot, nearly breaking her back instantly. Chun li screams in pain as she fall to the ground, holding her back. Her body was completely covered at pain and this made Chun li unable to move her lower half of her body. This is not good as most of Chun li strength comes from her lower half and without that, she is a sitting duck. Juri walks behind her and slams her foot on Chun li's damaged back and pushed down force on it. This made Chun li scream even louder in pain as the pain was unbearable. 

"NOW DO YOU FEEL THE POWER I NOW POSSESS?!? THE SAME THING IM DOING TO YOU IS WHAT IMA DO TO YOUR FAMILY.... HHHHHH.. AAHHHAK!!'" Juri steps back off of Chun li as she begins to cough up blood. Chun li slowly turned her head to see Juri is pain. Blood is now streaming from her Juri's eyes. Chun li than thought about it and came to a conclusion that the Juri took too much of the chemical in and its now slowly destroying her body from the inside out. If this continues, Juri will end up killing herself. Even with all the evil deeds Juri has done, Chun li couldn't help but feel bad from her. Maybe she can stop Juri while saving her at the same time. That's when Chun li notices her pistol was a few inches away from where she laid. She tried to move her arm but failed with each attempt. The pain from Juri kick was indeed powerful and it had to be pure luck that she wasn't paralyzed. After many attempts, she finally was about to lay one hand on her gun but Juri regained what was left of herself and places a foot on top of her hand to stop her. Chun li looked up to see Juri face and it looked like something out of a horror movies. Streams of blood came from her eye sockets and blood came from out her mouth due to the excessive coughing. 

"I...will...not..LET YOU MOVE ANOTHER MUSCLE! NOW DIE!!" Juri said but wascompletely caught off guard as a bullet went through her chest. She stops for a moment and looks down to see a hole inside of her and falls to her knees and collapses on the ground. Juri couldn't believe it. She thought the chemical would make her invincible but somehow, the chemical backfired on her. She lost too much blood. She didn't have enough strength for a counter attack against her attacker. She closed her eyes and passed out. Juri was finally contained. Chun li has her face covered to avoid any more incoming danger. It is when she finally looked up, she saw multiple people from the Hong Kong police force swarming in, surrounding Juri to contain her. A few others came to Chun li to make sure she is doing alright. Chun li nodded and responded to the questions that was thrown at her and couldn't help but smile. A large muscular figure walked up to Chun li and bends down to talk to her face to face. It was her commander that she been talking to the whole time and Chun li felt so relieved to see him.

"We couldn't just sit back and watch you die now could we? Don't worry. We will get you extracted out of her asap and her Juri treated and put into custody. You did it Chun li. You saved our ass." the commander said with a smile.

A tear came from Chun li's eye as she heard the words from her commander. She finally did it. She went through the web, fought the spider and survived to live another day. Juri is finally in custody and the world will be a safer place. Chun li finally passed out after the hell she went through and slept while she was extracted from the water via helicopter with Juri's bloody body following her.


End file.
